Alejandro
by xFireElementalx
Summary: "It means more to you,doesn't it ?This town,your good girl reputation..."he said darkly."Well,i'm making you choose,me or this city."
1. A bad dream

"Come on girls,we can beat them,we just need a plan!"  
"Blossom,how about we find their weakness…"suggested Bubbles.  
"Yeah!We can beat them like that!"Buttercup was happy at the thought of beating the RowdyRuff boys.  
"Well,do you guys have some ideas?We gotta hurry,before they attack us again…"I said,feeling a bit worried.  
"Hmmm…I got it Blossom!"screamed Bubbles.  
"Arrrgh my ears!"screamed Buttercup.  
"Hahah,sorry…"giggled Bubbles.  
"Okay,what's your plan?"I asked.  
"Well,like this…Ya remember how they always back away when we get a little closer to them ?And how they belive in all that cootie junk ?"she said.  
"Sooo….?"  
"How about we kiss 'em?We can destroy them that way!"she said,cheerfully not minding that she would have to kiss one of the RowdyRuffs.  
"EEEEWWW!There's no way in hell I'm kissing Butch!"screamed Buttercup in horror.  
"Aw,come on Buttercup just on the cheek,nothing more!"tried Bubbles.  
"Yeah,when you two were asleep last night,the professor told me some stuff of how we can beat them,and this is one of them."I still,I really didn't want to kiss _Brick_.  
"You're seriously okay with her?You don't mind kissing Brick?"she said.  
"Well,if it means beating them then no,I don't."I said.  
"Aw,for the love of god,do I have to?"she pleaded.  
"If you want to beat Butch then yes you have to."I said trying to provoke her.  
"Okay,okay…if it means we'll beat those bastards then sure."she said, sounding normal again.  
Suddenly,we heard a loud was some kind of fog every of the fog came out the boys…Uhh,here we go again….  
"Ah,so there you are Red…"said Brick.  
"Let's beat up those babies and get the hell outa here!"said Butch.  
"Babies?Oh,I'll show you…"started Buttercup.  
"Buttercup,no remember the plan…"I whispered.  
"Oh,yea right…"she whispered back.  
"Hey,watcha tallkin' bout' ?"said Brick.  
"Yea,let's fight!"said Butch.  
Geez,he can be annoying some times….  
"Okay,you know what do to…"Bubbles winked at me and Buttercup.  
We stood next to one another,and closed our we opened them,they were all girly like with bigger ,the professor made us capable of that,in case we wanted to destroy our enemies flew over to Boomer,Buttercup flew over to Butch,and I flew over to did kiss them,but nothing mirked.I tried to back away,but something was pulling me towards him.I kissed him again,this time against my own 's going on?The same happened with Bubbles and Boomer,and Butch and three of them had evil looking smirks on their is not right,this was a bad plan….They were getting bigger,and bigger….  
I opened my eyes and screamed.I stood up in my was just a dream.I was in my bed,in my is okay…  
"Not another nightmare…"I said. 


	2. They're back

It was okay,just anoter ,who am I kidding…This was the fifth this month,I'm a little still..the RowdyRuff boys were gone 7 years defeated them,but I still have nightmares…mainly about _Brick._We are 17 'n' the girls have changed our looks quite a of our usual outfits,we wore dresses,all in our those were tight black dresses,with two pink lines for me on the wasteline,two green lines for Buttercup,and two baby blue lines for we had matching heels of course!Many people would think it's hard to fight in heels,but actually it's come in handy sometimes,acactlly because of the haven't got her pigtails anymore,she had gorgeous blonde hair to her so did Buttercup,just her hair was raven black.I did too,but my hair was a carrot red color,just like Brick's…  
We decided to wear our hair the sometimes we wore our matching leather day Bubbles was singing,and me and Buttercup were bored,so we decided to join several people who were passing our house including the major,heard us and they demanded for us to preform to the whole ,we had a big arena,for performing,and we had a lot of free time,since the crime faded a little,because the criminal's were afraid of since the professor accidentally killed in an explosion,in his own lab,we were day,we were at had nothing really for hotline wasn't we didn't go to school,'cause we already finished high school,and we didn't have time for more had careers as singers,we had a duty to protect this city…..  
"Hey,it's weird the hotline hasn't rang today."I said.  
"Yeah,I was looking forward to fight some criminals!"said Buttercup.  
The hotline suddenly rang.  
"We spoke too soon girls…"said Bubbles.  
"Answer it Blossom!"screamed Buttercup.  
"Powerpuff hotline."I said.  
"POWERPUFF GIRLS,HELP!SOMEBODY IS DESTROING THE CITY!"the major yelled.  
"Woah,come down major…do you recognize who it is?"I asked,with a bit of concern.  
"Well,no…But I saw somebody move as fast as you three girls."  
Moves fast as the three of us…?  
"We'll be right there major."I said.  
"Let's go girls!"I cried.  
We sped off to the city.  
We saw a big fog of dust because some of the buildings were destroyed.I heard somebody yell:"Find them!We're not leaving this fucking town until we find them!".I recognized the voice.I can't be…Suddenly we saw a streak of crimson red,forest green,and navy blue in front of RowdyRuff boys have returned….


	3. A lot has changed

There they were,standing right in front of us._Butch,Boomer and….Brick_.How are they alive?We destroyed them 7 years ago…I wonder does Him have something to do with this?If he is,he's gonna pay for bringing back this ,listen to me I'm starting to sound like Buttercup…They've not changed much,well for were wearing their usual ,in other ways they were weery different…Brick outgrew his little kid face and attitude,and he was more cooler and calmer than he had a very colorful vocabulary,witch I heard moments I'm just guessing,because they haven't attacked us yet… also remained the same,and so did looked strong,I could see their muscles from their shirts…Especially Brick' ,Jesus why am I the one in pink?Why not blue or green,or some other color…  
"Why there's my little vixen…"started Brick.  
Was he referring to me?I hope not….  
They weren't just stood there watching watched Bubbles,Butch was watching Buttercup,and Brick was watching me..All three of them had smirks on their evil ones,as I excpected,they were had lustful,almost disturbing looks on their 's going on?Something is not right here...

Next chapter as soon I get the chance!Hope you enjoyed,'cause the next one will be very interesting…. ;)


	4. Something unexcpected

Something is not right…I was thinking a plan to beat them,even though they weren't attacking us,but they were creping me Brick.  
And there is a thing I didn't mentchion,me and the girls can talk with our just us three.  
"Girls,what's happening?Why aren't they attacking?"thought Bubbles.  
"I don't know,yo leader girl,ya have a plan?"thought Buttercup.  
"Hmmm….Actually I do!You remember when we were 5 and how we beat them!"I ,but was I wrong with my plan,I didn't know how much I was.  
"Yeah,I do remember!Can we use it again?"thought Bubbles.  
Does she really want to kiss Boomer again?  
"NO,NOT AGAIN!I AM NOT KISSING BUTCH!"thought Buttercup angrily.  
"Come on,just on the cheek Buttercup!That's the only way we can beat them."I thought.  
"YOU WANT TO KISS BRICK DON'T YOU?"she thought.  
"No,but I'll take one for the team."I I kinda lied.  
"Oh, YOU OWE ME!"thought Buttercup.  
"Hahaha,let's do this girls!"I laughed in my thoughts.  
We did what we did a long time ago, closed our eyes,and when we opened them,they wre all girly and flirty.  
Butch,Boomer,and Brick stood in a weird was facing north,Butch was facing west,and Brick was facing ,but okay.  
So,to continue with the plan….  
Bubbles flew over to Boomer,Buttercup flew over to Butch,actually I pushed her towards him,she didn't want to,but now somebody needed to push me towards the one in red.I can't lie I didn't want to,but in the same time I did.I gathered up my courage,and flew over to ,what happens ….happens.  
They still had those lustful looks.  
All three of us see sudden flashes of red,green,and blue in their eyes.  
I tried to kiss Brick,on the cheek,but he suddenly grabs my face and starts kissing same was happening to Bubbles and started to speed fly on a direction to east,Butch to west,and Boomer to 's why they were standing in such a weir position.I tried to push Brick away from me,but I couldn' was stronger,and it looked like he wasn't planning on letting me go.  
I did the only thing left to do.I kissed him back.I pen my eyes for a second,to see we were in a flaming ball of same was happening to Buttercup and Bubbles.I couldn't push him away.I didn't know Brick could be kissed me softly,yet lustfully.I felt we were flying for hours,untill we crash landed trough an window,in an old abandoned building.  
Brick pushed me down gently,on my back.  
"I missed ya Red."he said softly.  
"I kinda missed you too,Brick."I said,even though I wasn't supposed I wasn't lying,I really missed him.  
He smirked.  
"I knew you did."he said.  
"Hey,Red don't think I'm done with have a lot of catching up to do…I'll see ya more."he winked.  
I watched him as he speed of trough the window,and went back to his brothers.  
I touched my were still warm…And Brick was so gentle…"I'll see ya more" looks like he wants to see me.I don't want to lie to my self,but I want to see him again too.  
I looked around the building.I realized,why we took me here.  
This was the building where I first met Brick.


	5. Concert

I flew home,feeling that is not weird,it's how you feel when you love somebody…I hope Bubbles and Buttercup won't mind,but I'm not telling them right now,it can cause trouble..  
When I got into the house,I saw Buttercup and was blushing hard,and Buttercup had a horrified look on her face,but she was also blushing.  
"BLOSSOM,IMPORTANT STUFF RIGHT NOW!"screamed Buttercup the minute she saw me.  
"Uhh…Yea?"I asked.  
"HE KISSED ME!"said Buttercup and Bubbles in unison.  
"Brick kissed me too…"I said,trailing of a bit.  
"Let me guess,softly and gently,and now you two love birds can get married!Hahahah.."said Buttercup,in a mocking tone.  
"Can we PLEASE just drop the subject about the RowdyRuff boys ?"I asked,very annoyed.  
"Okay,okay…"said Buttercup,holding her hands in the air,in a defensive matter.  
"Well,on the other side of things…The major called,he wants us to sing tonight around nine!"she said.  
"Wow,it's been a while since we last sang…"said Buttercup.  
"Yea,but I think it'll be a good chance to get our minds of the boys."I said.  
"And if it's possible,get away from Butch,as long as my legs carry me."said Buttercup.  
"Hahahaha,I don't think so,Butch will follow you even to the end of the world!"said Bubbles,laughing.  
"GRRRRRRRR."groweled Buttercup.  
"Okay,well let's get ready for the concert,it's almost time.  
On every concert,we always wore our battling outfits.I looked pretty.  
We decided to sing "Dance of by deMir" 'cause I liked the ,it's always mine pic.  
We got on the was crovded,people really love our music.  
"Let's go,girls!"I said.  
I've had a little bit too much much  
"All of the people start to rush  
(start to rush by)  
A dizzy twister dance  
Cant find my drink or man  
where are my keys  
I lost my phone, phone  
Whats go-ing on on the floor  
I love this record baby but i cant see straight anymore  
Keep it cool whats the name of this club  
i cant remember but its alright alright"sang Buttercup.

"Just Dance gonna be ok  
Da doo doo doom  
Just Dance spin that record babe  
Da doo doo doom  
Just Dance gonna be ok  
d-d-d-dance dance dance  
just j-j-just dance"I sang.

Wish i could shut my playboy mouth  
oh oh oh oh  
How'd i turn my shirt inside out  
inside out right  
control your poison babe  
roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin hosed tonight  
oh oh oh oh  
Whats go-ing on on the floor  
I love this record baby but i cant see straight anymore  
keep it cool whats the name of this club  
i cant remember but it's alright alright

Just Dance Gonna be ok  
Da doo doo doom  
Just Dance spin that record babe  
da doo doo doom  
Just Dance gonna be ok  
d-d-d-dance dance dance  
just j-j-just dance

"When i come through on the dance floor  
checkin out that catalog  
Cant believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And i aint gunn' give it up  
steady tryin to pick it up like a call  
Im'a Hit it up a beat it up latch on to it until tommorr' yeah  
Shawty i can see that you got so much energy  
the way you're twirlin up them hips round and round  
and there's no reason at all why you cant leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down "sang Bubbles.

And dance gonna be ok  
Da doo doo doom  
Just Dance spin that record babe  
Da doo doo doom

Just Dance  
Da doo doo doom  
Just Dance spin that record babe  
Da doo doo doom

Just dance gonna be ok  
d-d-d-dance dance dance  
just j-j-just dance

whoo lets go

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

Go, use your muscle carve it out work it hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Dont slow, drive it, clean it, lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough in your pocko

Just dance gonna be ok  
da doo doo doom  
just dance spin that record babe  
da doo doo doom

Just dance gonna be ok  
da doo doo doom  
just dance spin that record babe  
da doo doo doom

Just dance gonna be ok  
d-d-d-dance dance dance  
just j-j-just dance  
While we were singing,we didn't expect somebody watching us from the RowdyRuff boys.


	6. A note from him

When we finished our concert,I went into my dressing and the girls had three separated dressing rooms.I sat on a chair and looked myself in the mirror.I kinda missed Brick…I wanted to see him,right of a sudden,I heard a loud crash coming from the window.I saw a brick on the floor,with a note attached to it.I went to the broken glass and saw a man from the window,with a red hoodie,running somewhere.I opened the said:  
Come to the building we first know who it is,Pinky ;)  
Of course I knew.I mean he did say that he wanted to see me more.  
Meanwhile…..  
A guy with a red hood over his head walked down the dark was in the streets,it was like in a horror he wasn't wasn't scared of saw near a house some red picked them up from the was a gift for a certain someone….


	7. Red roses

Back to Blossom…. :P  
I touched up my make up a bit and looked myself in the mirror.I didn't look could do.I didn't want my sisters to notice I'm gone,so I locked my dressing room,and jumped trough the a good thing I have superpowers,or I might have been hurt.I flew over to the biggest building in Townsville,but It was abandoned,I'm not sure why,but it was.I flew gently up the building,hoping that Brick wasn't I got to the top,I saw him,he was leaning back on the wall,and he had one hand behind him.  
Strange…I walked over casually to him.  
"Hi,Brick."  
"Hey,babe."he smirked.  
He suddenly puts his arm right back in his hand was five beautiful red rosses,tied with a pink bow.  
"For you."he said,with his signature smirk of course.  
"Brick,these are beautiful,I love them!"I said,excidedly.  
"I knew ya would."he smiled.A real smile for once coming from him..  
"But enough about that,I missed ya."He said while pulling me closer to him.  
I blushed a bright was just something about him that made me go crazy.  
"Heh,now you're all red…Red."he said smirking.  
"Not funny."I said,pretending like I was mad.  
"Aw,now you're mad."he said.  
"But,I can fix that."he smirked.  
He was kissing pushed me on the wall gently,grabbing me by my waist.I kissed back.  
He suddenly started kissing my was getting a bit to close for me..  
"B-brick…don't…"I said.  
"And why not,babe?Ya know ya want me."he winked.  
I sighed.  
"Why do I always get the perverted and insane ones?"I said.  
He laughed.  
"Aw,come on you gotta love look at me."he said,smirking.  
"Okay,fine."I said,annoyed.  
"So,you do love me?"  
"Yeah,I do."I answered.  
He smirked.  
"I love ya too,babe."  
"Oh,no I gotta go,it's getting late,my sisters are gonna see that I'm gone…"I said.  
"Ey,no worries,I'll see ya tomorrow place,same time?"he asked.  
I giggled.  
" ya Brick."  
I speed of to my house.I was still holding those roses Brick gave me.I didn't know he could be so nice.  
I walked in.I saw Buttercup looking me with horror.  
"What?"  
"Where did you get the roses?"she asked.  
Oh,no here comes trouble…  
**Okay,that's a bit of a cliff ,but I've got 2 tests tomorrow and I gotta who read this (if any body reads this) are lucky I even posted this chapter.I'll post more in 3 I won't be having any tests. :))**


	8. Another note

"I..umm…from a ?"I asked nervously.  
"Well,you usually don't take anything from fans,you just give it to me and Bubbles."she said,crossing her arms.  
"I liked this roses.I got them from my dressing room,okay?"I said trying to avoid the subject,as much as I could.  
"Okay,if you say so."she said,in a cinda weird voice.  
I started walking up the stairs to my room,when I heard Buttercup:"And one more thing Blossom!Brick called!"she yelled.  
"W-w-what?"I he really call?  
"Hahah,I was just joking,you should have seen your face!"she was rolling on the floor now from laughter.  
"Arrghh,whatever."I said annoyed,and walked up to my room.  
I put the roses on the of a sudden,a note slips from one of the roses,and fells on the didn't I see it?I picked up and read read:"I may be a criminal,but I have a all of the stupid things I did,and probably will do in the future,you should know,I never really mean it,and I love you.I'll always love ya,no matter what.  
-Brick  
Aww,this is so cute!I chuckled at the last ,he probably will do something..But to me he isn't a criminal,he's much more than that…


	9. Good news

Next,I woke up a bit late.I was I got up,I saw that Bubbles wasn't home,and Buttercup was still Buttercup.I looked out the front was outside with somebody.I couldn't really see how he looked like,he was wearing a suddenly he took it locks of hair started traveling down his was she got in,she silently squealed.  
"What's with all the happy,Bubbs ?"I asked,with a smirk.  
"Ohhh..noothingg…"she said,trailing off.  
"Don't play innocent with me!I saw you with Boomer,now tell me what happened!"I said.  
"Don't tell Buttercup,she's gonna hunt him down,and do god knows what…"she said.  
"Hahah,aw,come on,she's our sister!"I laughed.  
"Okay…Boomer asked me to be his girlfriend!Finally!"she said.  
"What do you mean _finally_?"I asked.  
"Noootinggg…."she said.  
"Fine,you'll tell me later."I said.  
Bubbles accidentally forgot to close the door.  
"Blossom,look out!"Bubbles yelled.  
"What the…"  
But I was cut off by a sharp pain on my went black from that..


	10. The kidnapper

I slowly opened my ,my head hurts me!Huh,where am I?And more importantly where are the girls?I looked around me,I was cuffed to a metal wall,and also were the was not conscious,Buttercup were in some kind of weird factory.I looked out through the window,it was ,no I was supposed to meet Brick!I hope he doesn't get mad,I mean I am in a situation here…  
"Oh,finally leader girl you're up!"Buttercup yelled.  
"Where are we?"Bubbles suddenly woke up.  
"Bubbles!"Me and Buttercup both said in unison.  
"I wonder who kidnaped us…."I wondered out loud.  
All of a sudden,I saw a dark figure come out from the shadows.I couldn't belive it…It was Opressor Plutonium!  
"Well,you don't have to wonder anymore."he said.  
"You…"said Buttercup.  
"What do you want with us?"I asked.  
"I need to drain cemical x,from you girls,to make companions for my girls."he said.  
"You're making girls?So that means the Powerpunk girls are…"Buttercup said.  
"NO!They are I can't make it from the boys DNK,it needs to be from you see if I take some from them,I can't make boys,I can make only girls."he said.  
"Okay,for once,I don't understand…"I said.  
"Yeah,me neither."Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.  
"Never 's get down to business."he said.  
Next,he pulled out some weird looking first I couldn't recognize it,and then it hit me.  
"GIRLS,IT'S A DRAINING MACHINE!"I screamed.  
"Well,look who's the smart you're going first."he said,while aiming the machine directly to my he started it.A green laser came from started draining my energy as well as my cemical x.  
I started to feel weak.I slowly began closing my eyes.  
"Noooo!Blossom!"Buttercup and Bubbles yelled.  
But,suddenly the machine stopped.A n explosion came from it.  
"Oh,no damn cord got out!"Opressor yelled.  
I then with all of my strength screamed,because I knew the whole town could hear."BRICK,HELP ME!"before I slowly started closing my eyes again.  
Brick P.O.V.  
Where is she?She's late two hours,I hope everything is okay.I look down at my I could see a big explosion and smoke coming from an old fabric.I heard a scream.  
"BRICK,HELP ME!"  
Blossom!


	11. Know them

I followed the smoke and crashed into an old fabric,I guess it was ,it was.I could see Blossom unconscious,and Green and Blue tied looked really pale.I needed to do something.  
Buttercup P.O.V.  
Blossom was still unconscious from the drain of her ,if I could just get out of this rope…  
And suddenly,I heard a loud crash from the was smoke everywhere.I could see another figure here.I saw the figure beating up Opressor,and breaking the the smoke cleared up,I saw a pair of angry crimson eyes,looking around for something._Brick._Why the hell is he here?Wait a darn minute,before Blossom collapsed to the ground she yelled for Brick._ . . .here?_  
Brick untied us,and then went and untied took her in his arms,bridal stile,ha funny,and took off with her through the broken celling.  
"Hey,you jerk where ya goin' with our sister !"I yelled after him,but he was far to hear me.  
"Let him 's Brick we're talking 'll bring her back in an hour or less.."said Bubbles,walking up right behind me.  
"And why are you so sure ?"I asked,with an look of annoyance on my face.  
"Because I know the RowdyRuff care for their Powerpuffs."she said,chuckling.  
"You're buing yourself a ticket to your grave with that speech ya know,Bubbs ?"I asked,ready to chase her.  
She didn't just speed runned out the door.  
"Bubbles,get back here!"I yelled,chasing her.

**Sorry it took me long to everybody anybody reads this,though I doubt they do.  
Next chapter's Brick p.o.v. ! :)**


End file.
